


What's With the Box?

by omnisan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: If there's a demand I will supply.Happy Valentine's Day<3





	What's With the Box?

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a demand I will supply.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day<3

The extraction team finally returned from the mission, tired and exasperated, as per usual it seemed. Echo and Blitz were already lounging on the couch, while the others, aside from IQ, had disappeared elsewhere. Others loitered about, chatting about the mission, or what was for dinner. Ryad was on his own mission, looking for a certain someone. 

“Monika, do you know where Sébastien went?” 

She pointed towards one of the hallways, “That way, I think.”

Ryad nodded in thanks before going on his search for Sébastien, but not before stopping in his room for the surprise he had been waiting to give him. It wasn’t often that he wandered off to be alone after missions, but Ryad knew where to find him when he did. 

“I found you.” 

Sébastien barely turned his head toward the door, “You know I hate when you use your Eyenox to find me after missions.” 

“I don’t have to.” Ryad smirked. “You’re always here, away from everyone else.”

Sébastien made a noise of of contempt towards the comment, saying nothing more. He was right. 

“I got you something.” Ryad said, placing the small box in front of the rugged man, getting straight to things.

“What’s with the box?” Came his reply.

“It's Valentine’s Day.” 

Looks of confusion and shock appeared across Sébastien’s face. “But I didn’t get you anything.” 

“I don’t need anything but you.” Ryad smiled.

“You are too good to me.” Sébastien said, returning a smile of his own before popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. “Sweet, like you.”

“Oh, please, you’re going to make me blush.”


End file.
